Many benefits may be achieved by elevating feet on a footrest. For example, a user in a seated position may relieve lower-back pain by elevating the user's feet. In addition, for people with short legs, painful cramps may develop behind the thighs when seated for prolonged periods of time. This often occurs during long flights, long trips in buses or automobiles, or long meetings.
Conventional footrests tend to be bulky, and are not easily portable. Moreover, because these footrests typically rest on the surface below the user, it is difficult to adjust the height of these footrests to account for users with different leg lengths.